ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Polls
A list of the current and archived polls (if you want to make one or vote on old ones, do it here please and ''not on the 'main page''') Also, do NOT change the polls, even if it is for correcting grammar. This will reset it. Tutorial on how to make a poll (DO THIS IN SOURCE MODE OTHERWISE IT WON'T WORK): Question Choice 1 Choice 2 Choice 3 ...and so on for however many you need What is your favorite tower (including CoLS) in ring 1? Tower of Slight Unhappiness Tower of Anger Tower of Madness Tower of Hecc Tower of Keyboard Yeeting Tower of Stress Tower of Tower of Screen Punching Tower of Rage Tower of Impossible Expectations Tower of True Skill Thanos Tower Citadel of Laptop Splitting Do you enjoy ring 4? Yes No Idk? Should Realzz fill out all of the music? No No No No Yes No No No No What is your favorite kind of tower in KToH? Steeple Tower Palace Citadel Obelisk What do you think about Ring 4? It's pretty epic It's good, but leaves something to be desired Could be a lot better IT SUCKS DELETE IT NOW I don't even have it unlocked .-. What is your favorite difficulty? Easy Medium Hard Difficult Challenging Intense Remorseless Insane Extreme Terrifying Never Again Nil Of these choices, which of these towers has the best music selection? Tower of Anger Tower of Madness Tower of True Skill Tower of Difficulty Chart Tower of Confusion Tower of Corrupted Nightmares Tower of Inception What ring has the best lobby music in your opinion? Ring 1 Ring 2 Ring 3 Ring 4 Can't decide All of them What is the best tower in Ring 4? Tower of Spiraling Heights Tower of Linonophobia Tower of Dust and Decay Tower of Terrible Mondays Tower of Getting Gnomed Tower of Elysium Tower of Leaning Ledges Tower of Holy Flip Tower of Nonsensical Platforms Tower of Corrupted Nightmares Tower of Inception What is your favorite cyan tower in KToH? (So far by ring 4) Thanos Tower (TT-Ring 1) Tower of Difficulty Chart (ToDC-Ring 2) Tower of Confusion (ToC-Ring 3) Tower of Inception (ToI-Ring 4) Aka Soul crushiing. Which world do you think will be better? Kiddie's Inferno Jupiter's Realm What is your favorite tower in Ring 3? Tower of Funny Thoughts Tower of Deep Sighing Tower of Fatness Tower of Ancient Trickery Tower of Slight Inconvenience Tower of Winning Every Run Tower of Wall Hugging Tower of Lotsa Damage Tower of Despair Tower of Confusion How do you feel about the recent leadership change? It's great, now we can play JToH! KIDDIE COME HOME It's fine, although we can play JToH, Kiddie's gone. I feel like Kiddie may come back. Eh. This sucks, now Kiddie's gone! JToH will never compare to KToH! What is your favorite tower in Ring 5? Tower of Nice Views Tower of Rigid Success Tower of Getting Kinda Disappointed Tower of Extraordinary Adventures Tower of Downward Mobility Tower of Floral Fury Tower of Tokyo Heights Tower of Obvious Chaos Tower of Glitching and Healing Tower of Fractured Obstacles Tower of Frightening Nightmares Who is your favorite Ring 1 tower creator? Kiddie_Cannon (ToA, ToM, ToH, ToSP, ToR, ToIE (Collab)) Jupiter_Five (ToK (Collab), CoLS, TT (Collab)) Gammattor (ToSU) ajs2004 (ToKY) Hat_Rox (ToS) awesomecoolpop (ToIE (Collab)) Feodoric (ToTS) blendbadboy112 (ToK (Collab), TT (Collab)) Category:Other Category:KToH